A longitudinal adjustment mechanism for a vehicle seat, having a first seat rail, a second seat rail that is displaceable relative to the first seat rail in the longitudinal direction of the rail, a spindle that is connected to the first seat rail by means of at least one spindle holder, and a gearbox that is motively powered, mounted on the second seat rail, and interacts with the spindle, wherein the spindle holder is composed of an at least partially deformed tubular section, is known from DE 103 18 153 A1. The spindle holder has a compressed lug-shaped portion, and a non-compressed tubular portion. The tubular portion serves for fastening to an end portion of the spindle. The flat lug-shaped portion has a bore which aligns with a fastening opening of the first seat rail such that, by fastening the latter by way of a floor-fastening screw, the spindle holder is also attached so as to be fixed to the vehicle structure and is thus connected to the first seat rail.
DE 10 2004 001 593 B3 discloses a method for the production of a spindle holder that is referred to as a fastening element for a longitudinal adjustment element for a vehicle seat, wherein in a first step a wire that has previously been cut to length in a defined manner is compressed to form a blank, and in a second step the blank is pressed so as to form the fastening element having the final external contour. The fastening element has a spindle bearing to which the spindle is welded. The fastening element in turn, by means of two cams which are provided on the lower side of the former that forms a contact face and which engage in a form-fitting manner in respective receptacles on a lower rail, is pre-positioned in a rotationally secured manner relative to said lower rail. The fastening element is fixedly connectable to the lower rail and to a vehicle floor pan by means of a screw which engages through a continuous fastening opening in a fastening flange of the fastening element.
A longitudinal adjustment mechanism for a vehicle seat, having at least one first seat rail, at least one second seat rail that is displaceable relative to the first seat rail, a spindle, assigned to the first seat rail, for interacting with a gearbox that is assigned to the second seat rail, and at least one spindle holder for fixing the spindle relative to the first seat rail and for spacing from the latter, is known from DE 20 2005 000 317 U1. The spindle holder is molded to the spindle and has a fastening flange for fastening to the first seat rail and through the latter to the vehicle structure.
The longitudinal adjustment mechanisms known from the prior art all have spindle holders which have an integrated floor connection for fastening a seat rail of the longitudinal adjustment mechanism to a vehicle structure. Different vehicle structures require different floor connections. This leads to a large diversity of variants of spindle holders and to correspondingly high tooling costs and pre-production costs.